The White Dino Ninja
by TheDB1345
Summary: After escaping from Konoha, Naruto finds a hidden cave that is containing a lost power (Naruto neglected by family Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Chapter 1: Dino Power

Naruto was running from Konoha when it started to thunder storm and he found a near by cave and ran in there. He noticed something white coming from inside the cave. He walked toward the light and noticed a white light floating. And suddenly the light rushed toward him and it went inside him. "Huh?" were the only thoughts Naruto had until a sudden intense pain struck him. Naruto screamed out in pain. He eventually passed out from the pain.

"Wake up." said a mysterious voice.

"Wake up." the voice said again. This time he got up and noticed he was in what looked like a sewer.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto for no reason. "Look in front of you." Naruto looked forward and what he saw kinda shocked him. He saw a man wearing a white suit with black on the sides. And a white helmet with red in the middle. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "I am the White Ranger but just call me Trent." said Trent. Naruto than noticed the gates behind Trent. "We meet again Kurama." said Naruto. "Likewise Human." said Kurama.

"Anyways I'm going to train you. Oh and by the way look on your right shoulder." said Trent. Naruto noticed on his right shoulder there was a head of some kind of creature tattooed on him. (Imagine White Ranger morpher in painted on his shoulder)

"Whoa." said Naruto. "Oh yeah there are going to be some changes to your appearance. Can't have anyone recognize you. Anyway we are going to have to communicate telepathically and you're going to have to do the same for Kurama. Anyways we'll talk later." said Trent.

Naruto woke up and saw he was in the same cave."Well might as well move out then now where to go?" Naruto thought.

'Suna are allies with Konoha. Kumo and Iwa are too dangerous.' said Trent. "Oh yeah I forgot that we can connect like that. I guess we are just traveling around the world than huh." said Naruto.

'Yes and You haven't notice your new look yet?'asked Trent. "Nope guess I gotta find a mirror." said Naruto.

He finally stopped at a near by village. "Hey can i see that mirror please?" asked Naruto. "Sure" said a villager and what Naruto saw shocked him to the bone. Naruto now had white hair, white pants and white shoes. White jacket with black t-shirt in the inside. And red eyes. "Whoa." said Naruto. 'BADASS!' yelled Kurama. "You're welcome." said Trent. "Oh and look at your waist. I think you'll like it." said Trent. Naruto than noticed he had a sword and yellow hilt. "Wow." "AND I want you to sign my two summons Drago and Stego."

"Here you go ma'am." "Thank you young man." said villager. Naruto then went toward the forest.

-Naruto mindscape-

"Sign with your blood." said Trent. "I know."

"You now can summon stego and Drago and now, your training begins." said Trent

Chapter 1 Done


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers

Chapter 2: Summons and (Timeskip) Return

"Okay so I see Stego but where is Drago?" said Naruto. "Look Up" said Stego. "Whoa! You can talk?!"

"Yes and so can Drago." said Stego. Naruto looked up to see a big white version of the Ptera landing in front of him. Naruto could only blink. "Wow you guys are Huge!" said Naruto. "Did you know they can combine?" said Trent "Really?" "Yup just say Drago-Stego formation and they will combine." said Trent.

"Okay so Trent just told you guys can combine." said Naruto. "Yup and we can do it without your command." said Drago. "Okay um Drago-Stego formation." As soon as those words left his mouth Drago flown straight in the air and circled back around and grabbed Stego by his feet and took him up.

In the air their arms and body parts were removed and were joined together. (You know what the formation looks like). And their bodies had become one. Naruto looked up and saw what they looked like and they were holding a white double sided staff.

"Daaaaammmn." were the only words Naruto could come up with. "We will only transform in the time of a crisis." said Strago.

"Now you will train to control these summons and my power." said Trent

(TimeSkip Bitch!)

-5 Years Later-

Minato was sitting at his desk as he just finished a ton of paperwork, he looked at his family photo. He smiled until he looked at Naruto, noticing his uncaring facial expression. 'If I had only I hadn't pushed him aside, than maybe he would still be here.' thought Minato. A tear slowly slid down his face.

-At the Namikaze compound-

Kushina rarely smiled anymore. She would cry almost everyday. Even just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. 'I'm a horrible person. I abandoned one of my own. I'm no Uzumaki.' thought Kushina as she once again started crying

-With Natsumi-

As she was walking down the streets of Konoha, Natsumi noticed that some of the villagers didn't give her that heart warming smile that she got when she was younger. Her only thought was 'Naruto'.

Ever since her brother's disappearance and after they learned about what they did to him, their thoughts about them changed. She was confused about her thoughts about him. She didn't hate him but she didn't know if she liked him though. 'I Gotta stay strong for the Chunin Exams' thought Natsumi as she walked to Training ground seven.

-Gates of Konoha-

As the two guards just sat there, they noticed someone walking from a distance walking toward the gates. As he got closer the guards noticed he had white shoes. White pants with black streaks on the bottom. An unzip white jacket showing his black shirt. And they noticed he has the hood on.

"Hault. State your business here." said one guard. The person simply just said "Chunin Exams." and kept walking.

As he was walking down a street he noticed someone holding a kid and was about to hit him.

"But what if Gaara comes?" said the girl. "Naaaaah he won't. Besides this kid needs to be taught a lesson." said the other one. "Stop it! put him down!" said the pink haired girl. Right as he raised his fist a white flash appeared right next to him and grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't do that." said the hooded person. "Get your hands off me!" The Hooded Person started to tighten his grip around his wrist.

"Aaaaah let go, let go!" he cried. The person finally let go

"You son of a bitch!" "Stop Kankuro." said a cold voice. "Bu-But Gaara they started it." started Kankuro. "Shut up before I kill you." said the cold voice again. "What is your name?"

"Who me? Well my name is" started Natsumi. "Not you him with hood."

"My name is Nao." he said. "My name is Gaara and I look forward to seeing you in the exams." said Gaara as he and his team walked away. Nao suddenly disappeared in a White Flash.

"His speed rivals my dad." said Natsumi shocked at his speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Chapter 3: Chunin Exams

Nao walked into the academy and walked upstairs and noticed a large crowd around one door.

'Isn't this only the 2nd floor?' thought Naruto. "Genjutsu." said Trent. "Just walk by them. Don't even look at them." said Trent. And Nao did just that and even though the kids in front of the entrance door noticed, didn't say anything about it.

Team 7 walked in and instead of doing the smart thing and walk by, they pointed out the Genjutsu.

"Hey loser, drop the genjutsu." said Sasuke arrogantly. "Sasuke you're so cool!" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes. Team 7 walked up the stairs and everyone followed them into the room.

As the teams walked in they saw Nao leaning against the wall. While all the teams seem to be reunited a boy with glasses came up to them. "Could you guys shut up? Don't you realize all the attention you're causing." said the boy. The Konoha's teams noticed all the stares and glares they were getting. Some were even letting out some KI (Killer Intent). "Anyways, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and this is my seventh time (I think) taking this test." said Kabuto.

"Man you must suck badly." said Kiba. "Well these test are very difficult but maybe I can help you with ninja info cards." said Kabuto. "Could you give me the information on Nao? asked Natsumi.

"Um lets see. Huh that's weird. I don't have any information about him."

"Good and it needs to stay that way." said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Nao standing right there. "Are you an idiot? Why would wear white instead of black? asked Sakura trying to impress Sasuke. In a blink of an eye he was right behind her with his sword pressed up against her neck.

"Pathetic." thats all Nao said. "And you call yourself a Kunoichi? How about instead of stalking boys how about you train some more because I could of killed you right then and there." said Nao as he put his sword back into his holster. "Hey dobe you should give me that sword. " said Sasuke "It suits an Uchiha better." And once again in a white flash he was right behind Sasuke with his sword against his neck. "How about I kill you?" said Nao. "Learn when to keep your mouth closed."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN HORSE PLAY. FIND A SEAT AND SIT YOUR ASSESS DOWN!" boomed a loud and deep voice. Everyone quickly scrambled to their seats.

"NOW LETS GO OVER THE RULES!" said Ibiki. (Let me just skip the rules and begin the damn test)

"NOW BEGIN!" said Ibiki. And everyone started their test.

Nao quickly noticed how difficult these questions. 'No normal genin should know at least half of these questions'. thought Naruto. 'Look around. Notice how everyone is trying to cheat.' said Trent.

'So thats it. Try to cheat and not get caught.'

Nao put his head down to make it look like he was concentrating but he was quickly glancing at his partners paper then started to write it down. This went on until he got all the answers. Now all I have to do now is wait. And he waited for a good 40 minutes.

"Alright maggots, Pencils down!" yelled Ibiki. "Now for the tenth question. If you give up now you fail but if you fail to answer the tenth question correctly you will never be allowed to join the chunin exams again." said Ibiki with a smirk. This caused many protest. Some started to raise their hands one by one.

"Is that all?" asked Ibiki. "No? Well good, You Pass!" said Ibiki. "WHAT?!" screamed many genins.

But before Ibiki could say anything else someone came bursting through the window.

"Hey kids my name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your proctor for the next exam." said Anko.

"You let this many teams pass? No matter, I will cut that number in have with this next exam." said Anko. "Meet me at Training Ground 44 in the next hour or you will be disqualified." yelled Anko as she jumped out the window. Everyone started fumbling out the room quickly.

-At Training Ground 44-

"Welcome to Training Ground 44 also known as "The Forest of Death!" shouted Anko. "Now this a survival test and you will be given a scroll." started Anko.

'Blah,Blah,Blah.' thought Naruto as he looked at the sky. He started to remember his training over the years. But that was cut short as his senses kicked in and he caught the Kunai between his fingers and he looked behind him. "Try again." said Nao as he gave back her Kunai. "Hehe, you're sharp and cute too." said Anko seductively. "Uh um." Nao started to slightly blush. 'Help me out here guys.' thought Naruto. 'Ehh you're on your own cause I don't feel like teaching you about women. Leave that to Kyuubi but hes sleeping.' said Trent.

"Here's your scroll kid." said Anko as she gave Nao a Heaven scroll.

After a good 15 minutes.

"Alright kids the next exam is about to start. Now get to your designated gate." yelled Anko. As everyone did so.

"Now BEGIN!" yelled Anko. as the gates flung open., everyone dashed in.

Chapter 3 Done


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Chapter 4: The Forest of Death

So much bull shit kept me from typing this.

Been years decided to add a lot of random hilarious dumb shit in it.

Nao hopping from tree to tree, started thinking about Anko's actions from earlier and decided now is the best time to ask. 'Sooooooooo, Trent. About what happened earlier.' started Naruto.

'_Okay, time for "_The Talk".' _said Trent._

-20 Minutes Later-

Nao hopping form Tree to Tree had a blush on his face. He stopped and looked below him and saw clear and grassy area. Nao started looking around and spotted a very thin line.

Nao took out his sword and started drawing in the area and suddenly yellow arrows appeared.

"Fire." and with that simple word the arrows shot into the area and as they hit the ground, the arrows exploded. And suddenly mass explosions and all that remained was ashes and burning grass.

Nao made some more Laser Arrows and fired them at the trees. Three grass nin came flying dowm toward the ground. As they stood up dusting themselves off, Nao suddenly dash toward them and started putting Xs on their chest. As Nao jumped away he said "Thats gonna hurt."

Blood spurted from all of their chest and one by one they fell to the ground.

Nao bent down and took the scroll. "Time to head toward the tower." A strong wind blew past him. Nao snifed the air, "Smells like snake."

Nao was zipping pass trees until he saw a clearing and stopped.

"Hm. Strange." Nao then noticed a very small thin line. "That's what I thought." said Nao. He took out his Sword and drew in the air in front of him and yellow laser arrows suddenly appeared.

Nao put his hand out and moved some to the side of him while keeping some in front of him.

"Fire!" Yelled Nao. And the arrows rushed toward the clear green area and as soon as the arrows hit the ground, they exploded , triggering all the traps, explosions and kunai.

Nao only raised his eyes at the burning area. "Talk about overkill." He then noticed some people talking even tho he didn't see them.

"On the tree!" He moved the arrows that were on the side of him. "Fire!" When the explosion hit three grass nin fell of the trees.

"Here I go." Nao using his speed he fell he went down into the area.

Nao didn't waste anytime and started putting large X on their chest using his speed. He stopped and appeared back into his spot.

"That's gonna hurt." Said Nao as blood suddenly erupted from their chest and they all fell to the ground. "Now who has the scroll." He picked up the one that was barely conscious at the time. "I'm only gonna ask once. Where's the scroll?" The grass nin slowly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Thank you." As Nao started to walk away. "Oh I almost forgot." He turned around. "Time for you vanish." Nao's hand started to glow yellow. "Cero." Nao muttered and a yellow beam shot out and destroyed the three grass nin.

Nao was started jumping to tree to tree but stopped. A gush of wind blew past him. Nao (thanks to his fox senses) smelled the air. "Snake."

'You think its wise to go after Orochimaru now or wait till later.' asked Trent. "I might as well deal with this problem now and be done with it'. Naruto replied in his head. "You're gonna have trouble with this asshole so I'll take over if things get a little to rough for ya." said Kyuubi. "Thanks Kyu." And he closed off the link in his head and headed toward the place where he smelled Orochimaru.

-Meanwhile with Team 7-

Natsumi was panting. Sakura's useless ass got flung right into the damn tree. Sasuke is struggling to get up out of breathe and every thing. "For fucks SAKE! What the hell is this guy." Sasuke screamed out in anger and frustration. "What do you think? An S Rank criminal and a damn snake!" Natsumi screamed toward Sasuke. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Orochimaru dived down and punched Natsumi right across her face. While Natsumi was in the air, Orochimaru being the creep that he is, stretched his neck and bit straight on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed out in pain "GODDAMMIT!what...did you do" he barely managed to get out. "A parting gift my dear Sasuke." Orochimaru smiled as he licked his lips. But something told him to get out the way as a yellow beam of energy came flying by.

Orochimaru dazed and confused looked up. Nao was sitting there with his hand out stretched. "Hey buddy. Wanna tell me why you're molesting young boys in a forest?" Nao said with a smirk. "He was asking for it! I mean he said give me power." Orochimaru smiled. "...liar…." Sasuke said collapsing. "Alrite snake come play with this dinosaur. Wait a minute…." Nao paused. "**Yeah think about that for a second." Kyuubi said shaking his head. **"_By the way duck." was all Trent said. _Nao quickly ducked and avoided a kick to the head. "Alright lets dance."

Nao aimed for a well time punch to the face. Orochimaru doing the smart thing, moved out the way…..right into a foot to the head. Nao being quick sliced the fucker in half only for snakes to come out each end. Nao quickly wrote a small X on the one the snakes and jumped back. While Orochimaru's body was getting back together, Nao just snapped his fingers and one by one the snakes inside began to explode. Orochimaru began to expand….and got bigger and bigger and bigger. Nao quickly using his speed grabbed Sasuke, Natsumi, and for some reason Sakura and got the hell out of there.

"I WILL END YOU!" was all Orochimaru got out before a huge explosion rocked the forest.

Nao set them down…..somewhere in the forest. "You saved us…..why?" a suddenly conscious Natsumi said. "Well you know, passing by and I see someone gone airborne. Somebody slumped against a tree and poor prince over here clutching his neck for dear life." said Nao . "**Dumb bitch shoulda just used my other halfs power." mumbled Kyu. **"_Language buddy" said Trent. _

"I would leave you guys here…..buuuut…...a squad is heading there way here and I wanna try something?" said Nao smirking ever so devilishly. "Like?" asked Natsumi. Nao suddenly began flashing all over the place placing wires and explosives. "I don't see anything." "Look ever so closely princess." Natsumi rolled her eyes and looked and saw a very….very…...very…...VERY…..thin line. "Oh….oh…...oooooh…."Natsumi said while looking around her.

Team Sound decided to make themselves known by jumping out and crashing on the floor. "Lookey what we have here. The Hokage's little brat." said Zaku and quickly set his sights on Naruto. "You if you don't wanna die then MOVE!" Zaku screamed while pointing at Naruto. Naruto decided to put on his straight face and just kept staring. "What you think the shit?! WELL YOU'RE NOT!" Zaku said towards Naruto getting slightly more and more irritated. "I wonder what I'm gonna eat when I get to the tower." Naruto said not really caring the dumbfounded looks he got.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH DIE!" Zaku firing his air….cannons….wave…...thingy. We're just gonna call them Air Cannons. Anyways Nao just teleported out the way. "Cmon you dumb shit." Nao muttered. While Zaku turned around Kin decided to try to attack Natsumi but didn't notice that Tiny line. So tragic. Domino effect and all explosions, trees and everything just BOOM BOOM BANG BANG BOOOM. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nao laughed but realized something. "Ohh no!" Nao quickly jumped down to Team 7 and formed a gold barrier around them. And simply they all just watched as explosions trees and bits just fell on top of them.

Nao suddenly let out a YELL as the barrier expanded (Broly DBZ Style) and began to push away all the crushed thingy things. "Well that should clean things up" Nao confidently said. "**Badum Tshhhh" said Kyu.** Trent just sadly shook his head. "NAO LOOK OUT!" Natsumi's voice rang out. As a purple aury tattooed hand came flying by him. "Give me a goddamn break! I'll finish quick. The poor Uchiha needs a lesson in humility." As Nao swiftly dodged a foot to the face, he quickly grabbed Sasuke by the neck and proceeded to chokeslam the guy. "Is that all. The last remaining really isn't all that damn powerful." Nao taunted. Sasuke began to growl in anger trying to lift Nao's foot off him. Oh by the way Nao put his foot down on the subject. Yes I know its cringy.

"Oh yeah I forgot I could do this." Nao suddenly jumped back and stretched out his arm. Sasuke quickly got up and shot after him but stopped and suddenly began to levitate. Gold lightning shot out Nao's hand and began to drain Sasuke of his dark energy. Sasuke screams out in pain and agony. Nao flung his hand to right and Sasuke hit his head DIRECTLY on a Tree effectively, efficiently, essentially, knocked him out.

"**Since when could he do that?!" Kyu questioned. **"_Can't blame him for getting, I only used it once and that was the first time I ever went White Ranger." Trent said_. "Alrighty girly hold up." Nao dissappeared and reappeared with a scroll. "What?How? Why?" "You are asking Too many questions. Now round up ya buddy's gonna teleport. Surprised Pinky ain't wake up yet." Nao said as he used his levitation to bring Sasuke back. "Now hold on!" as they disappeared in a white flash. As a lone figure watched by. "Are you sure thats him?" "**Yes, I can sense Trents spirit lingering in him." **As the voice spoke inside. "Lets go check in on our students shall we? As he became invisible and disappeared.


End file.
